Most prior art mufflers that induce a vortex within a chamber use a propeller or impellor to create the vortex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,639 issued to Arlasky on Jun. 3, 2008 is an example of the use of a stationary propeller to create a vortex in an exhaust chamber system.